Rebellion
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: A long and forgotten enemy has come back, and the generals in the Negaverse are in deep trouble. Who can they trust? And who'll be killed next? Rated PG-13 for blood, death and other. Jadeite plays the main part.


Rebellion  
  
Somewhere, in another world, the panic and anger flies around. For this world, with it's strange colors and shapes, is not like Earth. It's dark, and there's evil presence. Below, there's a crowd, not containing people, but shapes of bodies and claws, flashing eyes and other horrifying things. Youma. In the center of the crowd, there's an open space, with one person standing in it. A woman, hidden in the dark cloak she wears around her, showing nothing, not even her face. The youma appear to be angry with this woman, for what she has done. There's another crowd, youma as well, but they are chained, and fear is written on their faces. Then, there's a flash of light, and another creature appears. It is another woman, tall, dressed in a long purple dress, made of silk and other fine material. Her face is veiled, so you cannot see who she is. Her slim and beautiful body appears in the light, while her head stays in the darkness. She looks upon the person who stands in the center with hatred. Her grave voice echoes loudly into the darkness.  
  
"Where's Aquilina?"  
  
There was another flash of light, and another woman appeared. With the age of maybe 19/20, she had short blond hair and green eyes and wore white trousers with a yellow long-sleeved blouse and white sneakers. With it, she wore a closed black sleek body warmer, which was a special sort of uniform to show that she was one of the four Generals belonging to the Dark Lady. She bowed to her leader.  
  
"I'm here, my queen."  
  
The queen then started to speak to the woman in the center.  
  
"See here! The Leader of the Rebellion! The so-called Hope in these evil times! Well, look at your hope Rebels! When I started to rule this world, she was the one who sabotaged me! Destroyed me! Ruined me! Well, no more! For my loyal soldiers have captured her! And now, you must show your face!"  
  
She pointed to the woman. The dark-cloaked person lifted her face up, and slowly untied the knot, restraining her cloak, without any hesitation of any kind. She knew there was no way out, and by saving time, she could save the life of her friends. The cloak fell on the floor, showing a girl around 18-20 years old, with brown hair reaching to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore blue jeans, high brown/black boots with heel and a purple long- sleeved blouse. She also wore a closed black sleek body warmer. Some of the demons shouted out in surprise.  
  
"It's Sorcha!"  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
"It's one of the generals!"  
  
Voices started to rise, until the Dark Lady lifted her hand up for silence. She too, appeared shocked. Sorcha looked at her without shame.  
  
  
  
When one stands up for a fight, It isn't always the strongest, Courage is surely needed for that, We'll see who lasts the longest.  
  
  
  
"Well, Sorcha. You are the leader of the Rebels? Why may I ask?"  
  
"I was not happy with the way you ruled, oh queen. You torture the innocent, and leave without any guilt. After haven shown this terror, I have decided to turn my back on you. I wish not to face this horror anymore."  
  
"Well, you will be punished! All of the Rebels will be punished! This goes to show, no one messes with me!"  
  
As soon as she raised her staff to cast a curse over the rebel leader, a big smoke screen appeared. There was panic, shouting. No one knew what was going on. Sorcha felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Aquilina!"  
  
"Quick, we must go now!"  
  
They ran away from the crowd, trying to find a way out. Sorcha spoke again.  
  
"What's this? You're against the queen too? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We're all against the queen. Me, Brenn, Xylia, we tried to stop her now and then."  
  
"You mean, all the sabotages that happened without me knowing, that was you guys? But why wasn't I involved?"  
  
"Well, you see, I have to admit that we thought that you were too weak to help us. But now, having discovered that you're the rebel leader, we have been proven very wrong. But for now, we must get away, or we'll never see daylight again."  
  
They headed towards a large door and pushed it open. There were the others, waiting for them. Xylia, with her long black hair reaching to her waist, blue eyes, black body warmer covering her brown blouse and green trousers, including high heeled shoes. And Brenn, violet eyes with suede shoes, a long sleeved red shirt, orange trousers and short red hair, but it was longer than Aquilina's. They all made ready to get out. Sorcha looked around, trying to find someone. She sighed with relief when she saw her. Thalassa, a female youma, and her best friend. She had the shape of a human, but had green/blue skin, light gray spiky hair, dark gray eyes, light blue sleeveless shirt, brown cowboy jeans with black belt and purple shoes. She ran towards Sorcha.  
  
"Sorcha! Are you sure the Dark Lady can't get us here?"  
  
"It's impossible. There's no way that she'd know about this place unless someone told her."  
  
All of the sudden, there was a loud scream, and the youma started to run everywhere. Thalassa got dragged along with them. Thalassa shouted for help.  
  
"Sorcha!"  
  
Sorcha tried to find her, but with no avail. Something had happened. Then she saw Brenn, Xylia and Aquilina, talking to someone. Xylia was furious.  
  
"You! How could you do this! How could you betray us?"  
  
Sorcha had a good look. To her despair, it was one of the youma from the Rebellion. She was laughing.  
  
"You fools! The Dark Lady will reward me handsomely. And as for you, you will be eliminated!"  
  
It happened so fast. Sorcha almost screamed. The next second the three other generals burst into flames, shouting as they tried to get away from the burning pain. She saw how her friends fell on the floor, not moving. She ran away, away in the hope to escape from the Dark Lady. But then, the Dark Lady herself appeared in front of her. She said some strange words, and lighting came out of her staff. Sorcha screamed, and the next moment, she was frozen in ice, unable to move. She had been captured. The betraying youma then came.  
  
"Shall I destroy her my queen?"  
  
"No, she isn't as strong as the others. Put her somewhere where no one will find her. In the meantime, imprison the other demons, and take away the dead generals. This is such a mess."  
  
And with those words, she disappeared.  
  
  
  
Darkness grows all around us, Darkness, pain and despair, But for the lonely warrior, There's no one that can care.  
  
  
  
Jadeite walked around, thinking of a new way to steal energy from humans. Sailor moon and the others had foiled his plans again, and he was not very happy. Not knowing what he was doing, he walked against a large door. Rubbing his temple, he looked at it. He had never noticed it before. What was inside?  
  
"I see you found the door of the Dark Lady."  
  
Jadeite turned around. It was Zephyr, a male youma who had been around for a very long time, and he was also one of Queen Beryl's favorites.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Dark Lady. She was called that because no one knew her real name. No one knew how she looked like too. She was more evil than Queen Beryl. One day, she captured the Rebellion that were against her and punished them all in different ways. Most of them were burned, others were frozen. Those were put here, in this room. After some time, the Dark Lady was forced to run when the youma turned against her. Then, as they say, she was killed. Queen Beryl took her place."  
  
"Interesting. Do you think the queen would allow me to unfreeze these youma to use them with my plans?"  
  
"Ask her. I'll help you identify who they are."  
  
After a long discussion with Queen Beryl, Jadeite was finally granted permission to unfreeze some of them. He headed to the room, where Zephyr was waiting. They opened it. It was dusty; it hadn't been opened for a long time. They passed several frozen youma. Zephyr mentioned names, but he didn't seem very interested in them. All of the sudden he stopped.  
  
"Well, I'll be! It's Sorcha!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sorcha was the last remaining general of the Dark Lady. She was also the leader of the Rebellion, but she was discovered. The Dark Lady had done something to the other generals, and I had thought she had destroyed Sorcha too. I surely was wrong!"  
  
Jadeite looked at her.  
  
"She could serve me some use. I'll take her out and unfreeze her."  
  
He used his telepathic to transport the block of ice to a big chamber. There, were Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite.  
  
"What's this? Are you so desperate in not failing again, that you're using some dead youma?"  
  
Zephyr snapped at Nephrite.  
  
"Hold you tongue Nephrite! This is Sorcha, the last of the remaining generals from the Dark Lady!"  
  
Zoisite suddenly gained more interest for the woman.  
  
"Really? Well, unfreeze her! She can tell us more of what happened before Queen Beryl!"  
  
Jadeite hands started to glow, pointing towards the frozen youma. Then, the ice started to melt. Slowly it disappeared. And Sorcha was free. She then moved and spoke, as if woken from a trance.  
  
"Haaaa! No, don't! Er, I eh."  
  
She got a shock, seeing the four men instead of the Dark Lady. What had happened? Where was she?  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Kunzite stepped forward.  
  
"My name is Kunzite. I am one of the generals of Queen Beryl. Welcome back."  
  
Sorcha's mind raced. Queen Beryl? What? What had happened to the Dark Lady? Were they the new generals? And what about Aquilina, Brenn, Xylia and Thalassa? Where were they? Her mind raced with questions so that she couldn't hold herself up. She lost balance and fell down. Jadeite and Nephrite helped her up again.  
  
"I think Sorcha needs some rest. Take her to a resting room."  
  
  
  
Waking up in your bed is a normal thing, But in a place that you don't know? The bravery and strength just melts away, And fear is what we'll show.  
  
  
  
Just as Zephyr said, Sorcha was brought to a special room, with a large couch and some other furniture where she could rest and come to her senses. Zoisite approached, her head filled with questions.  
  
"Sorcha, I wish to ask you something. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
Sorcha nodded, her eyes looking at them curiously.  
  
"First of all, who are you?"  
  
"I am Sorcha, ex-general of the Dark Lady and once leader of the Rebellion."  
  
At that point, another youma walked in.  
  
"The queen wishes to see the generals Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite!"  
  
The generals left, leaving Jadeite alone with Sorcha. Jadeite then sat next to her and asked her the next question.  
  
"Sorcha, you knew the Dark Lady. What happened before you got frozen in ice?"  
  
Sorcha looked at him with sorrowful eyes. 'She must have gone through a lot' thought Jadeite.  
  
"Well, eh, I remember, me and some of the youma were planning an attack on the Dark Lady. Some of her soldiers discovered us and we got captured. I remember fear and, well, anger as I was forced to reveal myself. Just then, we found a way to escape and join the other Rebels. But we were betrayed. There was screaming, and lots of panic. I was lost and confused. That's when the Dark Lady got me."  
  
She was now staring at the ceiling, which showed a dark depth, going nowhere. Jadeite knew she missed her friends. But there was nothing they could do now. Sorcha looked at him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Eh, me? I'm Jadeite."  
  
"Jadeite. What happened to the Dark Lady? And who's this Queen Beryl? Are you the new generals?"  
  
Jadeite told her all there was to know about the Negaverse. About Nephrite, Kunzite and so, their personalities, what he disliked, some of the youma he knew, etc. They had a good conversation, and Jadeite succeeded to make Sorcha laugh now and then. At a certain point, Sorcha interrupted Jadeite and asked him a question.  
  
"Jadeite, do you know Thalassa?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Thalassa is a youma, who is my best friend, and who has supported me the most. Since you were able to find me, I was wondering if you could find her."  
  
"Well, I don't know. From what I heard, the Dark Lady vanquished all of the youma. I will see what I can do. But I've been here a long time. By the way, there's something else I want to ask you. There were other generals right? What happened to them? And do you know who the Dark Lady was?"  
  
"The other generals? Dark Lady? Well, I, er.I don't seem to remember."  
  
She looked a bit ashamed, and frustrated as well. Jadeite decided that she was probably tired, and needed rest.  
  
"Well, get some rest; they'll be plenty to do in the morning. I did have a reason for waking you up you know."  
  
Jadeite winked and Sorcha giggled. After having left the room, Jadeite started to wonder about this Thalassa. He never knew someone who was close with a youma. He didn't have any youma friends, hell; he didn't like them at all. Jadeite didn't have any either; at least, that's what he thought. Same thing with Zoisite and Kunzite. And to think he spent a whole evening talking with this girl, whom he hardly knew. He didn't really actually talk to people, he had better things to do, after all, Queen Beryl needed energy. It did have a different feeling.  
  
  
  
Light shines at the end of the tunnel, That's what they all say, All's fair in love and war, Is this the game we play?  
  
  
  
Outside, a person, clad in black walked through the street. It was night, and the lights shone upon the mystery person, who started to walk faster as soon as he/she saw his/her destination. It was a small log cabin, looking comfortable and snug. The person knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
A woman opened the door. When she saw the person, she pointed out that she could come in, after making sure he/she wasn't followed. She closed the door.  
  
"It's you. Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to warn you."  
  
"Warn me? And what is this threatening danger?"  
  
Sorcha is alive."  
  
"Sorcha!? How can that be?"  
  
"It turns out general Jadeite has resurrected her."  
  
"Well, why didn't you do anything about it?!"  
  
"I'm only a youma, my queen, and your loyal servant."  
  
"This is dangerous. If she tells them who I am, that stupid Queen Beryl will hunt me down and kill me! You! You must torture the generals! Make them crazy! I will give you the power for it. Let them get hurt, or even better, killed. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, my queen, I understand. I'll eliminate Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Sorcha. And if they don't die, they'll wish they were dead."  
  
The youma headed out again, this time with the power received from the Dark Lady, in order to fulfill her demands.  
  
  
  
It's the fate of the world, Which lies in the hands of a stranger, But what can be done? The whole world is in danger. 


End file.
